My Little pony The Movie The Lord Of The Rings
by Matthew Malysza
Summary: The Festival of Friendship is interrupted when the Storm King Invades Equestria. Now Princess Twilight and her friends and Prince Frodo Baggins and His Hobbit Friends must ban together and voyage to lands unknown to look for help to stop the evil King and save Equestria.
1. The Festivle of Friendship

In the kingdom of Canterlot ponies from all across The land were gathering together to partake in the newest celebration to ever be held. The Festival of Friendship.

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

See the ponies trottin' down the street

Equestria is where they wanna meet

They all know where they wanna go

And they're trottin' in time

And they're trottin', yeah

They got the beat

They got the beat

They got the beat

Yeah, they got the beat

Go-go music really makes us dance

Do the pony, puts us in a trance

Do the watusi, just give us a chance

That's when we fall in line

'Cause we got the beat

We got the beat

We got the beat

Yeah, we got it!

Spike soon jumped down rushing to see his mentor, Twilight Sparkle, and Frodo was trying to keep up with me. "Excuse me, dragon and hobbit on the move, important princess documents coming threw."

"WOW! Everypony from Manhattan to saddle Arabia is here." said one pony.

"I know, I almost couldn't book a stable." said the other pony.

"This festival is so big, I bet princess twilight has her hooves full." A Pegasus mare said.

"Are you kidding? She's smart and organized and cool under pressure. Their is nothing she can't handle." said her friend.

In the castle It would appear twilight sparkle was focusing her mind on today's task. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. "ummmmmmm. ummmmmmm-OH MY GOODNESS, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS. She said in a panic. "Nothing is working. I just have to get it together. Just go in their, and ask. This is your friendship festival. Everypony's happiness rest in your hooves." She said to herself. But was still worried it wouldn't work out. Just then Frodo and spike entered the room.

"Hey twilight." Frodo said in his usual cheerful optimistic tone.

"I got all your charts and graphs." spike said.

"ohhh thank goodness your here you two, I'm just so nervous about this meeting." twilight explained in a worried voice.

"Whatchu talking bout?" spike asked.

"Twilight, what's the matter?" Frodo asked in a concerned voice worried about his friend.

Twilight sighed. "I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of equestria for a huge favor. what if they reject me?"

"It'll be fine." spike assured her. "just remember the most important thing."

"Smile?" Twilight said in a goofy smile twitching her eye a bit.

Really?" Frodo said

"Uhhh... no." spike said. "your a princess too."

"Right." She said still not sure of herself. She took a breath and the three made their way to the throne room. There were the three rulers of Equestria. Princess Celestia (princess of the sun), Princess Luna (princess of the moon) ,and Princess Cadence (princess of love).

"Good morning princesses." Twilight said, "Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our friendship festival the most wonderful celebration equestria has ever seen.

"Yes twilight. We are very excited." Celestia said.

"Ponies have been arriving all morning." Cadence said.

"I Like to think it's to see us". Luna spoke. "But songbird serene might be the bigger attraction."

"I heard she was going to have a lucky someone sing a song after her performance." Frodo said in excitement. "Merry and pippin has been practicing all night for it."

"Yes she is the main event." Twilight giggled. "And to make it extra special, I could use your help. spike?"

Spike pulled up a white board while Frodo got out a pointing stick to show what the plan was.

"Songbird serene's performance is not to start till after you begin the sunset." She began to explain. "And based on my precise calculation, In order to get the best lighting for the stage, princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1 degrees to the south." she said as Frodo pointed to the number. Twilight continued. "And princess Luna, If you could raise the moon about 62 degrees to the north at the same time, It would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly."

The princesses look at twilight's plan with a blank expression.

"I-" Luna was about to say before twilight interrupted annoying luna a bit.

"But wait theirs more." she said. "Cadence, if you could use your crystal magic to create an Arora above the stage, The sun and the moon will shine through it, creating a truly amazing light show.

Spike threw some glitter above the white board. "Presenting songbird serene." In an announcing voice while Frodo got out his ukulele.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Spike said as Frodo got out a few tunes before spike fell over. "tada."

Twilight smiled in hope of approval.

"So your saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party?" Luna asked.

"I think it's an amazing idea for the festival." Frodo said in approval.

"I do it myself except I don't have your magic." Twilight explained.

"twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve equestria in our own way. Celestia explained. "You are the princess of friendship. You already have all the magic you need." She smiled along with the other two princesses.

"So that be a no?" twilight asked drooping her ears down. Frodo felt bad for twilight. He Looking towards the window to the mountain once again, he both felt and saw the Eye of Sauron, zooming in on him, in a flash!

AAACKKK!

Frodo gasped and backed away, panting. Everyone gasped at Frodo's dilemma, and Spike rushed towards him as he fell into his short arms.

"Frodo," Spike said, voice heavy with concern, "are you okay?"

Frodo continued to pant heavily. Celestia gave a worried look at Frodo.

"Frodo?" She asked, "...it's the Ring, isn't it?"

"I Felt it, is getting strong. I can feel it. The eye of the enemy is moving.," replied Frodo as he went on panting, clutching the Ring in his hand.

"Just hold on Frodo," interjected Spike, "You will be okay."

Frodo slowly and weakly nodded at him as he and his friends head back to the festival to see how the others are doing.

In the sky Rainbow Dash was clearing the clouds away so it would be bright and sunny along with her best friend Merry, "Sky's cleared and ready for the festival!" she flew down.

On the ground level, Pinkie was busy making balloon animals along with her best friend Pippin, and had just finished making one of Discord. Unfortunately air started leaking from one of the balloons and was strong enough to push her back. Fluttershy and Sam was conducting an orchestra of birds, until the balloon flew past her, and Pinkie and Pippin chased after it, "Heads up, Fluttershy and Sam! Out of control balloooooon!"

She ended up causing the birds to disperse, but Fluttershy comforted one, "I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie!"

walking over while carrying a cart was Applejack, "Hey, ya'll. Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? "

Upon hearing that, Rainbow flew past A.J snatching the cup and Merry had some as well, "Thank you!" she flew back giving her the empty cup, "Loved it!"

Rarity was adding a gem to a bow decorated around a huge stage, and Rarity being who she was making sure it looked just right. Applejack had to comment, "Wow, Rarity. It's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might not get done 'til after the concert." she noted that the stage needed more decorations to be added.

"Applejack, darling, anypony can do "fine"," Rarity began, "Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time."

"Fabulous takes forever!" Rainbow complained, before smirking, "But "awesome"..." she flew super fast around the whole stage and Merry was holding on her. She flew past Fluttershy and Sam making them dizzy, "Can get done in four seconds flat!" she said as they noticed all the boys were uneven and sloppily hung, "Faster if I do my sonic rainboom!" she was about to fly up until Rarity screamed.

"Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already." a diamond fell from one of the sloppy bows.

"Oh come on, it's fine!" the pegasus complained.

"If you were raised in a barn!" Rarity's eyes widened when she realized what she said, and turned to A.J, "Ahem, no offense, Applejack."

"None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn," A.J began, as she kept filling up cups of apple cider that was being snatched by Rainbow, "My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years..." Rainbow answered for her.

Raising a barn!

Coming over was Twilight checking over a list with Spike and Frodo at her side, "Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready."

"Hey, Twilight Hey, Frodo!" the girls and boys greeted them.

"Hello, Spike." Rarity greeted her little admirer.

Spike seeing he was noticed by her waved sheepishly, "Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh."

"So, Twi, how'd it go with the other Princesses? They like your idea?" Applejack asked.

"I bet they loved it!" Pinkie cheered.

Twilight sighed, "Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic."

"And they are absolutely right, darling," Rarity agreed, while foxing the bows, "This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task!"

"That's right. You've done so much without the need of their help." Merry added.

Suddenly Twilight went into panic mode, "But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I fail at the festival, then who am I?!"

"Twilight, calm down!" Frodo called, snapping her out of it, "Panicking about it won't solve anything."

"Frodo's right. You've done so much before in the past and it all worked out even if things got hairy." Sam put in.

Pinkie slid in and gripped Twilight's face, "Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle!" she screamed.

"Pinkie!" Pippin shouted for making it worse on Twilight.

Pinkie dropped the serious tone and acted like her usual self, "But you have us! So stop worrying."

Frodo spoke, "As oddly as she put that, she is right. You're never alone in this, Twilight."

"You'll always have us." Sam agreed.

"What say we all help out with final preparations?" Merry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Pippin agreed.

Twilight smiled knowing her friends were right. This was no time to panic, because they had work to be done. Applejack started off with a song.

Applejack:

It's time to show 'em what you've got

Rarity:

It's time to go and get things done

Fluttershy:

But you don't have to do it on your own

Pinkie Pie:

'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun

Girls:

We got this, you got this

We got this together

And so everyone got to work with Rainbow Dash and Merry bringing Twilight and Spike and Frodo up into the sky to clear more out of the clouds away.

Rainbow Dash:

Sometimes the pressure gets you down

And the clouds are dark and grey

Merry:

Just kick them off and let the sun shine through.

Rainbow Dash:

And scary as it seems, more help is on the way

'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too

The Wonderbolts joined in and helped the two pegasi clear the clouds away.

Rainbow Dash, Merry, and Wonderbolts:

We got this, you got this

We got this together

Across the festival the ponies were all getting ready with their dimensional friends pitching in.

Crowd:

It's the Festival of Friendship

And we can get it done

A festival that they won't forget

A party to be proud of

A day of games and fun

Just you wait and see

A magic day in perfect harmony

Over by an animal pen, Fluttershy and Sam were with the birds and other animals.

Fluttershy:

You got this

Sam:

We got this.

Fluttershy and April with bird whistling:

We got this together

Applejack was handling snacks with Merry and Frodo helping out.

Applejack:

With friends and family, you are never alone

Merry:

If you need help, we've got your back

Frodo:

You can be honest, let your problems be known

Applejack and Apple family:

'Cause you got us to pick up the slack

We got this.

Big McIntosh:

Eeyup!

Apple family:

We got this together

At the stage, Rarity, Sam, and Pippin were decorating the stage by fixing the bows, while Spike was trying to sneak some gems to snack on, until Rarity offered him a basket of them.

Rarity:

Pay attention to the details

Every gem even-spaced

Make the colors perfect

Spike:

Takin' one or two to taste

Sam:

Inside and out, beautiful throughout

Pippin:

Generosity is what we're all about

Spike with a full mouth:

You got this

Rarity:

You got this

Rarity, Sam, Pippin, and Spike:

We got this together

Twilight walked with Frodo and began voicing her feelings.

Twilight Sparkle:

Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me

I don't know if I'm ready

For all the things they need me to be

I am the Princess of Friendship

But that is more than just a crown

It's a promise to bring ponies together

And never let anypony down

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Pippin were busy baking with Pinkie using a bizarre contraption to mix batter in a huge bowl.

Pinkie Pie:

We've got an awful lot to bake

Each pony needs a piece of cake

Pippin:

Oh, wait! There's something better we can do

We're gonna need some more supplies

Pinkie:

To make a really big surprise

She'll be so shocked—she's sure to love it, too!

The two began building something at a fast pace.

Pinkie:

You got this!

Pippin:

We got this together!

All:

It's the Festival of Friendship

Together we are one

A day we will never forget

And now everything is ready

So when the day is done

Rainbow Dash and Merry:

The weather

Applejack, Frodo:

The banquet

Rarity, Merry, and Pippin:

The style

Fluttershy and Sam:

And music

All:

All will be in perfect harmony!

A giant party cannon rolled in and launched something into the air. Coming down were five layers of cake that landed on Twilight. The cake melted and she were covered in frosting

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted.

Pinkie poked their heads out of the party cannon, "Sorry, Twilight" Pinkie called.

"Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning!" Pinkie grinned.

"Obviously." Pippin crossed his arms.

Twilight blew the candle on her muzzle out and groaned. Suddenly ponies started gasping as one spoke, "Songbird Serenade! Is it really her? It is!"

Two security guard ponies in suits and sunglasses made was as another pony emerged from the crowd. She was a pegasus with a lime greenish white coat. Her mane was very dark persian blue with dark grayish persian blue highlights and also pale gold and light gamboge highlights. Her hair had a big pink bow in it, while her hair covered over her eyes. Her cutie mark was a white cloud with six heart shaped raindrops colored red, orange, yellow, blue, green, and violet.

"How can she see through that hair?" Merry asked his hobbit friends who were just as curious.

"Hiya," Songbird greeted, "I'm lookin' for the pony in charge?" she did some poses, as Photo Finish took her picture, "I need to set up for my sound check."

Twilight got herself together and stepped out of the cake nervously, "Ms. Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you," she laughed nervously, "I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so..." she accidentally wiped off some frosting that got on Songbird's outfit.

"Caked in cake?" Songbird joked, as Twilight laughed nervously.

One of the guards spoke tot he other, "You have visual on buttercream?"

"Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup." the other said and with one wipe off Songbird Serenade was clean.

Frodo approached, "Ms. Serenade. I am Prince Frodo Baggins, on behalf of Princess Twilight, and my friends, Sam, Merry and pippin and I wish to welcome to the Festival of Friendship."

Songbird smiled, "Welcome graciously appreciated."

Pippin got in front, Hi I'm pippin the royal night of crystal empire. Me and My cousin Merry had be practices ourselves for our song for you, Pippin say."

"Ok." songbird said curiously. "Lets see what you got."

Pippin had told Frodo and Sam to come join them for there song and They sang.

(Best friends forever)

Everypony was clapping there hooves for them.

"Wow." twilight said. "That was a great song you guys."

"Ohh huh huh, thanks, we just came up with it." Pippin said.

"Well that was amazing." Songbird told them. "How would you boys like to sing on stage after my performance?"

"We will only do it if Frodo and Sam agrees to it." Merry said.

"What do you say you two?" Twilight asked. "It sounds like a pretty big opportunity."

"Hmmmmmm, well, ummmmmmm, hmmmmmmm." Frodo and Sam thought.

And Frodo spoke.

yes. Yes we will. Frodo say.

YEAH!" Sam, Merry and Pippin Shout for joy.

Songbird smiled, "We that good to hear."

Suddenly a thunderclap was heard and everyone was suddenly confused. They looked up at the sky seeing something dark rolling in, "Storm clouds?" Twilight gasped, "I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?!" she turned to her fast friend thinking this was a prank.

"Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds." Rainbow replied.

"And they're not. It's smoke!" Merry gasped.

"But what's producing it?" Frodo wondered.

Emerging from the smoke cloud was a giant dark airship. But Pinkie being as deluded as she is spoke all excited, "Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered!"

"I don't think clowns arrive by a dark blimp, Pinkie." Pippin replied.

The ship started touching down knocking over some towers in the process. One of which landed on a balloon stand destroying it, "Or definitely not the clowns I ordered." Pinkie corrected herself.

A ramp came down squashing a balloon animal, "Brian, no!" Party Favor cried.

"He never stood a chance." Sam sighed.

The ponies and even the three princesses saw coming down and carrying a dark box was a dark gray furred hedgehog creature with white spikey hair. Merry spoke to his friends, "Is that a hedgehog?"

The others didn't have time to answer, as the hedgehog sat the box down and it opened up. Extending from it was a horn device, and he spoke into it, "Ponies of Equestria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty and the dark lord on the land of Mordor in the fires of Mount doom... Storm King and The Dark Lord Sauron!" tapestries laid out on the ship of a white furred ape man.

Frodo gasped, "Oh no. Not him."

"Frodo, How's that possible?" Sam wondered, but the hedgehog continued.

"And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Commander Tempest!"

"Tempest?" Frodo Confused, as they saw another come down the ramp.

It was a unicorn wearing black body armor. She had a dark orchid coat, her mane was moderate rose with lighter edges, and her eyes were moderate opal. What was shocking was this unicorn had a stub of a horn almost like it was broken off and was sparking.

"Is that a unicorn?" Merry asked.

"Looks like it, but what happened to her horn?" Pippin asked, as Sam and Merry look at that broken horn knowing how it breaking off would hurt.

The three princesses descended, as Celestia spoke up, "Tempest is it? How may we help you?"

Tempest smirked, "Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender?"

The Princesses were concerned, into Frodo stepped forward looking angry, "Tempest! You have a lot of nerve showing your face here with The dark lord Sauron as himself!"

Tempest looked down at Frodo looking amused, "Frodo Baggins, still in one piece I see?"

"Yeah. But how do you know my name!" Frodo replied as he stood his ground and pointed accusingly at her,"Did he tell you didn't he?!"

Twilight popped out nervously, and decided to try and ease the growing tension, "Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out."

"Oh, goody. All four Princesses and a ring bearer and his hobbit friends," she said dryly, before coming down, "Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone!"

Luna spoke up, "And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us." the Hobbits got in a stance feeling ready to fight.

Tempest only chuckled, "I was hoping you'd choose "difficult"." more airships arrived and dropping down from them were creatures with bulky physiques, hunched backs, gray coats, white hair, and black mask-like faces along with the Orcs.

"What the heck are these things?" Merry asked in disbelief.

"Who cares what they are," Pippin replied, "We have Orcs as Well !" he dawned his sword.

"Hobbits, take them down!" Sam ordered, as they went into battle.

"We need to get out of here!" Frodo ran to the others, only for her to jump up and kick a green glowing rock at Frodo.

Frodo look up and saw the green glowing rock heading toward him. He got the ring off his neck and put on him and disappeared. After the rock hits him Tempest land on the ground.

"Easy as pie." tempest gloated.

"ohhh I love pie." The hedgehog said. "ohh you Didn't get him. he must have put on the ring and escape."

But It was revealed that there was nothing.

"Why that little filthy hobbit." Tempest said in a fiery rage. "Grubber, GET HIM NOW!.

Grubber in a panic ran off, "Guys! We gotta get the hobbit!"

"I will deal with him later." Tempest said in a fiery rage. "Right now I got some unfinished business.

only for her to jump up and kick a green glowing rock at the alicorns.

Cadence used her shield to protect them, but it passed through and hit her. To everyone's shock she started turning to stone, "Cadence!" Celestia cried.

Cadence No!" Pippin cried.

"I can't stop it!" She cried as her entire body turned to a stone.

She's charging towards us!" Merry cried

Celestia turned to her younger sister, "Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo-." she was cut off as Tempest hit her with a green rock turning her to stone as well.

Luna and Merry gasped, as she blasted the creatures and tried to get away, but Tempest nailed her as well. Luna began turning to stone and plummeted to the ground. Twilight used her magic to catch the petrified Princess to keep her from shattering and Merry look at her, "Luna!"Both cried.

Tempest launched another one in Twilight's direction. Sam who was fending off against some of the guards noticed this, "Twilight, no!" he cried.

He ran up and jump on her to move. The rock hit where she stood. Tempest approached while laughing, "Easy as pie."

The hedgehog approached, "Oh, I love pie," he salivated, "Oh, you totally got the last princess."

When the green smoke cleared they notice it was Twilight, but some pony cosplaying as twilight with a fake unicorn horn, "That's not the Princess!" her broken horn sparked, "Grubber, get her now!"

Grubber in a panic ran off, "Guys! We gotta get the Princess!"

Tempest smashed Twilight's crown in anger, as Merry and Pippin jumped in and fought her, "You Will pay for what you done!"

"Ah. The two hobbits want to play a hero hu? We I will show you ." Tempest answered .

"Yeah We know that too well." he squinted his eyes

"And why are you sticking your neck out for these ponies?" Tempest challenged him.

" Because We are the night's of Canterlot and Crystal Empire!. And Now We fight evil!" the Three continued to clash.

"Over here, ya'll!" Applejack called, as the girls, Spike, and the Hobbits followed them.

Merry and pippin seeing this, swiped there swords at Tempest releasing there Magic. Tempest was knocked off her hoofs, as Merry spoke, "We'll be back." They ran after to follow there friends.

They all reached a bridge above the river, until their retreat was cut off by two guards and All Orcs, "We're trapped!" Pippin cried.

Twilight tried to blast them with her magic, but it was repelled off the guards shield and right onto the bridge they stood on. It broke and the group fell and screamed before plummeting into the river. They tried to keep their heads above the water, as Sam shouted, "Waterfall ahead!" the group fell down the waterfall and disappeared far below.

Grubber and two guards walked to the edge and looked down seeing it was a far drop, "Which one of you guys is going down there?" he asked the guards who growled in response, "I would, but I just had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will thigh-cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick." he said, as they walked away believing them to have perished in the fall. Things had just gotten very bad for Equestria and all the ponies as well.

To Be Continued


	2. A New Quest

Somewhere down the river the hats of both Applejack and Sam floated down the stream until Applejack picked hers up and put it back on, and Sam did the same with her own hat. The heroes survived the waterfall, but were recuperating and drying off.

"Everyone ok?" Frodo asked.

"I think my bottom's on backward." Rarity panted.

"I can't even feel my bottom." Pippin groaned.

Merry kicked him in the flank, "How about now?"

"Much better." Pippin smiled.

"You ok, Master?" Sam asked Frodo.

"Yes I'm fine."Frodo answered.

"We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever!" Pinkie complained.

"No kidding." Pippin agreed.

"We got to go back there and fight!" Rainbows aid eagerly.

"Too dangerous, Rainbow." Merry replied.

"Yeah, you saw the size of those goons." Spike reminded them.

"Going back now without a plan is suicide." Frodo added.

"But we can't hide here forever." Sam noted.

"And let's be honest, we can't go back." Applejack said.

"A.J's right," Merry agreed, "You saw what happened to Celestia, Luna, and Cadence. Cures you, Cures you Tempest! I will avenge my friends!."

"We go back now and we're only going to get the same fate." Pippin put in.

"Our best chance for now is to keep them from Twilight," Frodo said, before noticing Twilight looking down at the river dismally, "Twilight?" they all looked concerned.

"The Queen." she said.

"Yeah, the Queen!" Pinkie beamed, before asking, "Uh, what Queen?"

Twilight looked up seeing Canterlot still surrounded by smoke clouds and airships, "Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... "Hippos". Luna can't, so I have to."

"Hippos? Are you serious?" Merry asked in confusion.

"You don't think maybe she was cut off with her order?" Frodo asked.

"What good can hippos do in a situation like this?" Spike asked.

"I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry." Pinkie explained.

"Hungry?" Pippin began.

"Hippos?" Sam asked, as everyone else looked at each other awkwardly.

"Any idea where to even find them?" Frodo wondered.

Twilight explained, "They're somewhere south, past the Badlands."

Fluttershy suddenly dawned her worried face, "That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh!"

"I'm not even packed!" Rarity cried.

"Seriously, that's your big issue?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope." Twilight started walking off, as the group smiled knowing what to do.

Frodo blocked her, "Hold on, Twilight. There's no "I" in any team. Especially this one."

"We've done enough solo hero suicide missions and they never work out well." Sam added.

"Yeah, you're not getting all the glory." Rainbow put in.

"And just what are we supposed to even do, go into hiding?" Merry asked rhetorically.

"You know you can't stop us." Pippin added.

"We're all in it together." Frodo said.

"We always got your back." Applejack assured.

"Indeedy!" Pinkie smiled.

"I am ready to save Equestria!" Rarity said proudly.

"We all are." Frodo took a stand.

"Yay." Fluttershy said softly.

"We're all behind you, Twilight." Spike confirmed.

"So what're we waiting for?" Pippin asked the group.

"Let's go find this hippo!" Pinkie started bouncing off.

"Wait for me!" Pippin followed her.

"Guy's, we need to go South." Spike reminded them.

"Sorry." Pippin said, as he and Pinkie headed south followed by the rest of them.

"Whee! Boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy! Anypony up for a game of "I Spy"?" Pinkie asked, as everyone groaned except Pippin, "No, really! Come on! I spy with my little eye something that is orange. No takers? It's you, Applejack!"

"And I thought it was a orange flower." Pippin said.

"Does she have an off switch?" Merry groaned.

"I highly doubt that, Sam." Sam replied.

The scene cut back to Canterlot, where ponies were in chains and shackles as the guards were keeping them in line. One guard cut the strings of some balloons that floated up. Tempest who was on the balcony watched them float by in disgust, "All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses." she went inside the throne room, where she looked at the statues of the three trapped alicorns.

Two guards entered while carrying a glass beaker containing a glowing liquid that was giving off a ringtone, "Well? Answer it!" she ordered.

One guard poured it into a cauldron that emitted blue flames and smoke and for some reason a dial-up modem noise. Appearing in it was the Storm King as shown on the tapesty, but the being was looking around in confusion, "Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Tempest!"

"Over here, Your Excellency." she answered in boredom.

"Where?"

"Over here," The king tried looking around, "No. No, right. Look right."

"My right?"

"Yep."

The Storm King finally got things straight and could see Tempest, "Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Storm King" is tracking well as "intensely intimidating", but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with?" he pounded his fist and spoke angrily, "A STORM! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what?" he held up a black staff, "A branch. A twig. Bleh!"

"Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellency, and it will..." Tempest began explaining, "...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies."

"So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Pegacornicuseses, or whatever you call them?" The King asked.

"Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival," She promised, "But I should warn you, I ran into one of the hobbits who tried to stop us. Frodo Baggins."

"Baggins?" The Storm King gasped in shock, "So a Ring bearer is he. Like the dark lord says!"

"I know, but I assure you. We will capture him as well and reclaim the ring for our master She promised.

The Storm King spoke ominously to her, "Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken."

"It won't be a problem." she assured him.

Suddenly the Storm King cheered, "Great!" suddenly the transmission was warbling, "I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo..." the call ended.

Grubber who had arrived spoke to her, "Sorry, bad spell service. Want me to call him back?"

"Do you have the Princess and the ring bearer?" Tempest inquired.

Grubber started pushing his index fingers together, "Well, uh, funny story. It kinda seems like she... they might've like, you know, got away... a bit," Tempest's eyes squinted at him, "I know you're disappointed, but I got one word for you: Spongecake!" he presented her a spongecake slice. This in turn resulted in Tempest zapping Grubber who screamed.

"I need all four for the staff to work." Tempest reminded Grubber.

"Hey, I know! I want the Storm King to fix that crazy horn as badly as you do. It looks like a crackly chipped tooth on the top of your head. And you know you don't look good in hats."

Tempest went up to him with her cracked horn sparking, "That Princess and that hobbit is not gonna keep me from getting my horn back! Prepare my ship!" Grubber took off. Tempest calmed herself, and spoke to herself, "Please. How far could one little pony and a little Halfling get on there own?" she walked around while recalling her fight with Merry and Pippin, "Merry and Pippin, once I get my horn back I'm gonna show you what I can really do." she snickered.


	3. Klugetown:The fellowship is broken

Out in the desert past the Badlands, the heroes were trekking through the endless sandy grounds hoping to find the Queen of the Hippos. As they walked through the sand.

Unfortunately Pinkie Pie started losing it from the heat, "There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria..." she laughed dementedly, before going over to a skull lying in the sand, "Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost?" she laughed dementedly again followed by a cough and just fainted.

Everyone sighed, as they kept on going. Merry spoke, "All this sand is certainly not doing well for my feet. Oh is so hot!."

"Or my hair." Rarity added.

Spike panted, while crawling, "We could be going in... circles! Endless... sand..." he took a breath, "Nothin' for miles... but sand... and this rock..." he picked up a rock and coughed, "And this cactus..." he motioned to his behind to reveal a cactus stuck to his butt, before motioning to a cobblestone road, "And this roooooooooaaaaaad...this rooooooad..." he wheezed.

"A road?" Twilight, Frodo, and Sam asked, before noticing the cobblestone road leading through the desert, "Where there's a road, there's..." Twilight began as they saw a town up ahead.

"Civilization!" Pippin cheered.

"Finally." Merry sighed in relief.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow cheered.

Rarity perked up, "You know what they say: where there's a city, there's a spa!"

"Whoa says that?" Rainbow asked.

"Nobody, of course." Merry replied.

"'Case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria." Applejack reminded the fashionable unicorn.

"I can multitask."

"Any idea what it is?" Sam wondered.

Frodo spoke,". It's called Klugetown, run by shady vendors and such always looking to make easy money. I rad that in the book."

"Well, come on, let's go!" Pippin cheered, as they went down the road.

"This place scares me." Pippin whimpered.

"If we were still in Middle earth this would be a Mordor Orcs." Merry said.

"Stay together," Frodo ordered.

Pippin spoke, "Hey, I'm hungry!" they shushed him.

"Keep your voice down Pippin. We don't want any unwanted attention." Merry warned him.

"That World we were on was where we first met, princess Celestia ." Sam added.

"Yeah, and the last thing we need is to make another enemy like Her in a place like this." Frodo finished.

Twilight deciding to play it cool spoke to an anthro-tortoise, "Excuse me, sir," she began before noticing the barrels he was loading into a cart fell over, "Oh, let me get that." she used her magic to reload the cart, until the creature spoke up grouchy.

"Hey! No magic around my merchandise!" he looked ready to fight, until Frodo drew his sword Sting and aimed it at him.

"Back off!" He warned him, and he did so out of fear of the weapon.

They arrived in town which looked like a old dusty place with make shift vendors and shops set up. The residents of the town looked like anthropomorphic animals of all kinds from fish, mammals, reptiles, and birds. Everyone stayed close while trying to keep casual. When they walked by a vendor who had multiple horns on display, he noticed Twilight, and Rarity, "Ooh! Hey, you with the horns. You selling?" he asked mischievously. The group ignored him and continued on.

They continued on, while unaware they were being watched. And the one watching them was an anthropomorphic cat with a coat colored moderate gamboge with lighter and darker touches. On his head was a bit of hair colored dark grayish indigo, and his eyes were light malachite green. His choice in attire was a red coat. He watched them with a smile, "Hmmm... Very interesting..."

The heroes continued to make their way through the town, as Twilight whispered to them, "Okay. We just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in."

"No problem." Sam assured, until Pinkie shouted out.

"Can I have your attention please?!"

Twilight groaned, as Merry spoke in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?!" she asked one of the residents.

"You want something? You gotta give something!" the resident answered, while holding out a hand.

Pinkie jumped into his arms, "Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend?" she started going around asking more residents, while offering them stuff, "How about this comb that I've never used? A picture of my sister Maud? This breath mint? Seriously, buddy. Help me help you." he belched his disgusting breath in her face.

"I got a Bottle of water, Long Bottom leaf." Pippin offered to the residents.

"Pippin!" the Hobbits scolded him.

"Just trying to help."

Twilight and the others went to Pinkie, as then Princess spoke, "Pinkie, you can't just take off!" she spoke through her clenched teeth, "And you don't need to announce to every..."

"Relax, Twilight! I totally got this!" she assured her.

Suddenly many residents were surrounding them, as one motioned to Spike, "How much for the giant gecko?!"

Spike frowned, "Who're you calling a gecko?!"

Twilight shielded him, "Uh, Spike isn't for sale."

"What about that metal creature?" another asked while motioning to Pippin.

"Oh, dear. Help me!" Pippin backed up, until Merry spoke up.

"Neither is he!" He smiled at him who felt calmer.

"I want that fancy purple hair!" One motioned to Rarity, "I'll give ya two storm bucks for it!"

"Two storm bucks?!" Rarity asked feeling insulted, "It's worth more than that!"

The creatures started turning into a mob demanding them, "Gimme that pink one! I'll take the blue one! No! I want the blue one! I need that lizard! I'll take that picture of your sister! I want that slice! I want all seven for my collection!"

The Hobbits had enough of this and drew their weapons before shielding their friends, "Back off!" Merry shouted.

"You want our friends, you'll have to go through us to do it." Frodo warned them.

The mob was silent, until one spoke up, "How much for the fancy weapons?" The group was confused, as they were suddenly getting mobbed with consumers.

"Anypony got a plan here?" Applejack asked.

Suddenly dropping in was the same cat man who was spying on them, "Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? Especially that green," he motioned to the brothers who felt a bit insulted, "They're infected with "pastelis coloritis"."

The creatures gasped, until Applejack spoke up, "Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't..."

The cat silenced her and continued, "Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine," he sneakily got one of the consumers covered in some purple stuff from a squashed food, "Uh-oh." he gasped.

The consumer began panicking, "What do I do?!"

"Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts will fall off." He warned him.

"My parts!" he cried as he ran off and everyone panicked and scattered.

"Well, that's one way to clear a mob." Merry said.

"You are awesome!" Rainbow cheered to the cat.

"Nice trick." Pippin agreed.

"You are quite charming." Rarity giggled.

Spike scoffed at this, until Pippin whispered to him, "Don't worry, I don't think he's her actual type." Spike felt much better.

"Thanks, Mr..." Frodo began.

"Capper's the name. Charming's my game." he answered smoothly.

"But why'd you help us? What's the catch?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"No catches here, handsome," Capper began, "Just looking out for the little people who're not from around here."

"Well, your act of helpfulness is much appreciated." Pippin admitted.

"Thank you," Capper continued, "So... to the Hippos, then?" he began leading.

"Yes. Please." Pippin agreed, as he and Pinkie followed.

Frodo and Twilight stopped them, "Hold up, you two." Frodo began.

Twilight continued, "I'm not so sure we can trust him."

"Hey, he helped us, bro." Pippin reminded him.

"And we could definitely use a friend out here!" Pinkie added.

Caper slid over, "You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair is right. And, if I do say so myself..." he began singing while leading them through town.

Capper: This town is not a nice place

For little fillies all alone

There are lots of twists and corners

That could lead to the unknown

Let me guide your way

And I'll be sure to help you through

You could really use a friend out here

And luckily for you...

I'm the friend that you need

When you're lost and don't know what to do

I'm your pal, your amigo

Useful and resourceful, too

And my help, you'll concede

Is a plus guaranteed

You can call and I'll come running

Just follow my lead

'Cause I'm the friend you need!

Klugetown Resident 1: He's a friend!

Klugetown Resident 2: Quite a friend!

Both: He's a friend indeed!

The group continued following Capper who was helping them along, with Twilight, Frodo, and even Sam suspicious of Capper. The others, however, just followed along. He kept Spike away from a man eating plant to prove his trust.

Capper: You need a bud to spot the danger

A pal to stop the creep

A chum and not a stranger to assist

He got between Pippin and Merry trying to be all chummy with them.

Capper: You need a bro who is cunning

That can help you take the leap

A friend who knows what's lying in the mist

He went to Fluttershy and Sam and used an umbrella to save her from some bats trying to swarm around her.

Capper: Don't fear these darkened alleys

They're scary, yes, I know

Why, you could use a friend

To protect you wherever you go

Capper danced around, Rarity, Frodo, Sam, and Merry, and Pippin with them, much to Spike's ire.

Capper: And such a dazzling beauty

Covered in dirt and muck

But now your fate is changing

Now y

He rolled out a red carpet for them, and the ponies and Hobbits started dancing behind Capper who led them on.

Capper: 'Cause I'm the friend that you need

When you're lost and don't know what to do

I'm your pal, your amigo

Lookin' out for friends like you

And my help, you'll concede

Is a plus guaranteed

Just call and I'll come running

We'll say it's agreed...

He led them through a gate, before closing the door and whispered to someone, "Here. Tell Verko, "My place, twenty minutes." I've got something that will "magically" erase all my debt." he rejoined the heroes and continued his song.

Capper: 'Cause I'm the friend you need!

Ponies and Hobbits: He's a friend!

Fugitoid: Quite a friend!

Ponies and Hobbits: He's a friend indeed!

Capper led them all up an old windmill and into a small room loaded with stuff, "Welcome, my little ponies and hobbits, to my little manor."ou are in luck

"This is a manor?" Merry asked, as he looked around.

"I did say it was little." Capper reminded him.

Rarity inspected it and gave her own thoughts, "Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge."

"You took the words out of my mouth." Sam replied.

"Apologies for the state of my litter box. I wasn't expecting guests."

"I didn't need to hear that." Frodo replied, feeling disturbed.

Pinkie bounced around, while looking at everything, "Ooh! So many fun breakables!"

"Let's try not to break anything." Pippin suggested.

"Indeed, I do not wish to be rude to our host." Sam agreed.

Twilight and Frodo were looking through a bookshelf of books, hoping to find something, as Capper talked to the others, " Y'all sure y'all want the Hippos?"

"That's what we're going for." Frodo answered.

"Yessirree! The Queen of the Hippos!" Pinkie beamed.

"Not like the Queen of the Lions, or Tigers, or Bears?" Capper offered.

"Oh, my!" Fluttershy gasped, as the Hobbits looked at each other and Pippin spoke.

"We're doing this again?" he recalled their talk of the Hippos before they set out.

Frodo and Twilight pulled out a book that had an older map of the land, which got them curious. As they began checking it, Capper began mingling with the others, "Stop playin' me! A sonic rainboom? That's not a real thing! Is that a real thing?"

"I'll show ya!" Rainbow offered.

"Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic "rainbooming" up in my place, thank you very much," he turned to the heroes from The Shire, "And what's this about ya'll being Hobbits?"

"Exactly what we are, man." Pippin assured him.

"So those weapons ain't for showin' off?"

"Well, only against the bad guys." Sam admitted.

"Nice," Capper replied, as he saw Rarity sewing up his coat sleeve, "Whoa, hey, hold up now. Whoa."

"Here you go. I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous." she said before adding two new buttons to the coat.

Capper was curious, before becoming suspicious, "Okay... What's the catch?"

Rarity answered, "Nothing. After all that you've done for us, consider it a "thank you"."

Capper was taken aback by Rarity's generosity, "Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really."

"Guys!" Twilight called, as she and Frodo levitated a map onto the table

"What's up?" Sam wondered.

"We've been looking for the wrong Queen." Twilight began.

"We have?" Pippin asked.

"So what Queen should we be looking for?" Merry inquired.

"We don't need the Queen of the Hippos! We need the Queen of the Hippogriffs!" Twilight explained.

"The what now?" Pippin asked.

Frodo answered, "A Hippogriff is a creature part pony and part eagle."

Capper started putting on a new act, "Oh! Oh, the Hippogriffs! Now, the trouble with that is... no one knows... where they are..."

"Says here they're on the top of Mount Aris!" Twilight said suspiciously.

"You mean the mountain right outside the window?" Pinkie motioned out the window, where they saw the mountain in the distance.

"Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear." Capper said nervously.

Twilight packed the map, and spoke, "Come on, let's go."

"Right behind you." Frodo answered, as they followed her.

Capper frantically blocked their path to the door, "Wait! You can't—you can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride." he tempted them.

They brushed him off, as Frodo spoke, "We're more than capable of getting their on our own."

They opened the door to come face to face with a naked mole rat person, "Here's Verko!" he laughed.

"AH! Giant naked mole rat!" Pippin panicked.

Verko spoke to Capper, "These ponies better shoot rainbow lasers out their eyes if they're gonna settle your debt! Brought the big cage," he motioned to a cage outside, "Let's load 'em up!"

"Wait. Settle your debt?" Merry asked Capper with a frown.

"You were... You were going to sell us?" Rarity asked angrily.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Sam shouted.

"You can forget about us going anywhere with you rat man." Pippin warned Verko.

"We gotta get outta here!" Twilight said, as they were about to leave only to hear a familiar evil laugh.

Walking into the doorway was Tempest, "Silly little ponies and Halflings." she chuckled.

"Tempest!" Frodo gasped.

"Oh Crap!" Merry and Pippin gasped

"Oh, sewer apples!" Sam cursed.

Tempest walked in with Grubber, as the broken horned unicorn spoke, "Trusting strangers? Big mistake. Big..."

"Huge!" Grubber declared.

Suddenly Verko got into Tempest's face and inspected her, "Hoo-hoo! My goodness! Well, look at you! With your scary broken horn and scowly eyes. What tricks do you know, my little pony-wony?" Tempest responded by shocking him, "Not bad!" he groaned before fainting.

Tempest and Grubber saw the heroes were escaping out the window, "We need to go sprays, you guys met us in the top! Merry, Pippin give us some time to escape now!" Frodo ordered, and they held onto a windmill wing.

"On it! Merry and pippin say as they got down.

"Get them now!" Tempest ordered, as her two guards went after them.

"You gonna be scared now, ponies and hobbits!" Grubber promised.

As they rode the windmill wing up to the top, one of the guards grabbed a wing closer and held it in place, "Come on!" Rainbow dash called, as Twilight, and Rainbow tried pushing the wing forward to keep it going. Unfortunately this was causing the gears to break and snap. The Two guards saw 2 hobbits. Merry and Pippin. Pippin is hold the ring on his hand.

"hey you over here! Your looking for this! Come and get it! This way!" Merry and Pippin shout. And They stared running away from the guards. That give Frodo and Sam time to escape. They rush down to the sand and head to mount Aris.

The entire windmill broke free and wheeled through town, as the heroes clung to the one wing while wheeling with the windmill, "Oh, I'm gonna hurl!" Spike cried.

"This is not fun!" Pinkie pie cried.

They were flung onto a ledge and began running from the windmill that was wheeling for them, "We got to get to higher ground!" Twilight ordered, as they headed up a roof before jumping through a window. They stopped at the end of another and saw an airship parked by the docks.

"Look! It's an airship!" Applejack noted.

"Just what we need." Applejack added.

"To the docks!" Twilight ordered, as they headed for the docks.

When they reached it, they saw it was taking off, "It's leaving!" Fluttershy cried.

Rainbow quickly grabbed the rope connected to it and stretched it out, allowing everyone to use it as a tight rope, "That's it don't look down." Applejack told them, as they made their way across.

Pinkie ended up bouncing onto the rope shaking it up. Rainbow tried to straighten it, but Pinkie started plummeting, "Pinkie!" they cried.

Twilight flew down and snatched her before she could hit the ground. She flew her to the airship where the others were. They landed and panted in relief, "Close one." Fugitoid said.

"Too close." Spike added.

"Best... escape... plan... ever!" Pinkie cheered.

"WHAT?!" Twilight asked in outrage.

Applejack lassoed the two over to her and the others who were hiding among crates, "Quiet." Applejack whispered, as two figures were walking close to their spot.

"Did you hear something?" one asked, and received a squawking answer from another, "Eh, probably just the rats. If we find 'em, we'll eat 'em." The heroes cringed in worry.

"Rats?" Rarity asked in fright.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Rainbow dash suggested.

Back at the docks, the two Storm Guards dropped Capper at Tempest's hooves, "Now... where are they going?" she started charging up her horn."

Capper played it cool, "Okay. No need for violence. Uh, they're headed..." he looked down at the buttons Rarity added to his jacket and the guilt came back to him. He made a big mistake, and wasn't going to make another one, "They headed east! Yeah, to... to Black Skull Island. So, uh, glad I could be of service to His Majesty, the Storm King. I'll just be on my way." the guards blocked his path and he yowled.

"When I get my Princess. Until then, your fate is still... up in the air." Tempest waned him.

Grubber laughed and mocked him, "Oh, you're gonna go in the ship! Which is a boat!Specifically, a air-boat!" he followed Tempest, as the guards escorted Capper on board their ship, "We make a great team. I love it how you said his fate with "up in the air", and then I said, "you're gonna be in the air on an air-boat!" Tempest sighed in irritation.

'At least the hobbits wasn't annoying.' she thought. They know one of the hobbits has got separated. So she order two storm guards and some Orcs to capture them, alive.

Later Frodo and Sam had just reach the top of the mountain and found mount Aris at the other side.

'I just hope the others are ok". Frodo say.

"Don't worry they will meet us in that mountain And don't worry we will be reunited someday master." Sam says.

"I glad you came for me, lets go." Frodo say with a smile

Sam smile and they stared there journey to mount Aris.

 **To be continued**


End file.
